<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Бунтарь by jsMirage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506299">Бунтарь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage'>jsMirage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:33:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Магнус, ну не будь таким жмотом, — Камилла красиво надула губки и толкнула его в плечо. Она выглядела очень обольстительно в своем алом платье с глубоким декольте. Ей никто не мог отказать в таком виде. Никто.</p><p>— Серьезно?! Ты притащила меня, чтобы оторваться, или тупо хотела обдолбаться за мой счет? — в голосе Магнуса слышалось веселье, за которым он искусно скрывал свое раздражение.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Бунтарь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p><p>— Магнус, ну не будь таким жмотом, — Камилла красиво надула губки и толкнула его в плечо. Она выглядела очень обольстительно в своем алом платье с глубоким декольте. Ей никто не мог отказать в таком виде. Никто.</p><p>— Серьезно?! Ты притащила меня, чтобы оторваться, или тупо хотела обдолбаться за мой счет? — в голосе Магнуса слышалось веселье, за которым он искусно скрывал свое раздражение.</p><p>Торговец дурью понял, что здесь ему ловить нечего, а если эта парочка и договорится, то они сами его найдут. Потому Дейл, а именно так звали драгдиллера Камиллы, предпочел скрыться в клубе «Фокстрот», откуда вышел по зову своей постоянной клиентки.</p><p>— Ты зануда, Маггс! — фыркнула Камилла. — С веществами куда веселее отрываться. К тому же я слышала, что ты бунтарь, так где это все?</p><p>Магнус самодовольно ухмыльнулся, бросая беглый взгляд на свое отражение в стеклянной двери. Экстремальный ирокез с ярко-розовыми шипами, дизайнерская рубашка, оголяющая его торс, множество украшений, агрессивный макияж, проколотые уши, бровь и язык. О да, детка, он тот еще бунтарь. По крайней мере, внешне.</p><p>— Я не вижу никакого вызова в том, чтобы травить свой организм. Алкоголь еще ладно, но только не наркота.</p><p>— И в чем тогда ты видишь этот свой вызов? — вяло спросила Камилла, которую не интересовал Магнус сам по себе. Вот его репутация и деньги — дело другое.</p><p>— Например, я получил в наследство от матери акции компании и теперь неплохо так дрючу Совет директоров. Бунтую по-взрослому, а не весь этот детский сад.</p><p>— Я думала, что твой отец управляет «Бейн Индастриз», — Камилла посмотрела на него с алчным блеском в глазах.</p><p>— Он и управляет, но у меня пятнадцать процентов акций, так что ему приходится считаться с моим мнением, моим внешним видом во время заседаний правления и со всем остальным, что взбредет мне в голову.</p><p>Камилла задумчиво нахмурилась и спросила:</p><p>— Но тебя же недавно арестовывали?</p><p>— За драку, за превышение скорости, за граффити на здании «Бейн Индастриз», за то, что разбил тачку отца бейсбольной битой. Приводов хватает.</p><p>— И при этом ты не употребляешь? — со скепсисом уточнила она.</p><p>— Я даже к алкоголю прикладываюсь дозировано, дорогая.</p><p>— У тебя очень странные представления о нарушении порядка.</p><p>— Какая разница? Мой взгляд на жизнь касается только меня. У тебя свои понятия, и это нормально. Но сейчас ты и я здесь. Идем тусить. Или тебя только доза волнует?</p><p>Камилла здорово огрела его своим увесистым клатчем по лбу.</p><p>— Мудак, — обиделась она, после чего добавила, — я не наркоманка! Это только для снятия стресса, не более того. Впрочем, что я распинаюсь тут перед тобой. Тем более, Иззи уже заждалась. Идем.</p><p>Они вошли в здание клуба, где стоял удушливый запах табака, алкоголя, людского пота и освежителей воздуха. Здесь было достаточно темно и так шумно, что Магнус невольно скривился. А вот Камилла, напротив, почувствовала себя как рыба в воде. Она схватила его за руку и потащила за собой через относительно светлое фойе.</p><p>В итоге они оказались в вип-зоне, которая отличалась от остального клуба лишь тем, что народу здесь было значительно меньше. Магнусу никогда не нравился «Фокстрот»: он предпочитал «Пандемониум» — менее раскрученный и более уютный клуб.</p><p>— Иззи будет ждать нас на танцполе около статуи танцовщицы, — прокричала ему на ухо Камилла, пытаясь эротично прижаться к Магнусу.</p><p>Вот только его мутило от ее тривиальности настолько сильно, что даже желание трахнуть испарилось, а ведь он только поэтому и связался с Камиллой. Магнус решил, что проторчит в клубе с полчасика, а когда его перестанут замечать, то тихонько улизнет, навсегда распрощавшись с этой дешевкой.</p><p>Девушка под кодовым именем «Иззи» отыскалась под чем-то уродливым и аляповатым. Магнус долго смотрел на статую, пытаясь разобрать, где среди кружков и палочек затаилась чертова танцовщица? Он не был большим ценителем современного искусства, но некоторые вещи ему нравились. Но вот это убожество определенно отвращало всякое желание погружаться в дебри долбанутых инсталляций двадцать первого века.</p><p>Закончив созерцать уродливую лепнину, он обратил внимание на саму девушку, которой Камилла что-то шептала на ухо. Длинные черные волосы, пухлые губы, глубокий взгляд, отменная фигура. В ней сочеталась та же утонченная красота Камиллы с чем-то таинственным и загадочным. Взгляд Иззи будто намекал, что она не просто пустоголовая красотка, какой кажется на первый взгляд. Впрочем, он не особенно разбирался в людях, так что даже при знакомстве с Камиллой подумал так же — а на деле она оказалась просто отвратительной.</p><p>Иззи что-то ответила и ткнула пальчиком в сторону бара, Камилла жадно впилась взглядом в том направлении и кивнула, увидев то, на что указывала ее подруга. Магнус от скуки попытался отыскать, что же рассматривает Камилла, но не увидел ничего необычного. Разве что парочка целующихся парней его удивила. Такие обычно предпочитали более укромный «Пандемониум», но никак не гетеросексуальный «Фокстрот».</p><p>Камилла подошла к нему и начала танцевать, извиваясь, как змея. Гибкая гадина. Ладно, может, идея покувыркаться с ней не была такой плохой. Особенно, если Иззи составит им компанию. Магнус бросил взгляд на вторую девушку и удивился, заметив рядом с ней тех самый парней, которые ощупывали ротовые полости друг друга около бара. Вот только теперь они повторяли этот трюк уже с Иззи.</p><p>— Они… эээ…. — прокричал он на ухо Камилле, пытаясь подобрать слово, которым можно было бы охарактеризовать отношения этой троицы.</p><p>— Это Саймон и Рафаэль, — ответила ему Камилла. — Они встречаются с Иззи.</p><p>— Ясно, — протянул Магнус, наблюдая, как латиноамериканец, который был ни то Саймоном, ни то Рафаэлем, лапал Иззи за задницу и призывно улыбался второму парню.</p><p>Что ж… от этого зрелища захватывало дух. Магнус почувствовал, как томное чувство возбуждения зарождается где-то в животе. И дело было не в сальных фантазиях о групповом сексе этой троицы, нет. Речь шла об эстетике и притягательности. Вся троица смотрелась до безобразия гармонично и греховно. Слишком горячо. Слишком.</p><p>Магнус шумно выдохнул, концентрируя взгляд на ярко-голубом напитке в бокале Иззи, которая умудрялась подставляться под ласки, красиво извиваться в танце и не проливать ни капли. Черт, это не помогало! Тогда Магнус посмотрел на Камиллу. Ее восточная красота теперь казалась какой-то… простой. Потому что он больше не видел загадки или очарования. Магнус смотрел на нее, как на пустую оболочку. С ним стояла корыстная кукла и наркоманка, не более того. Такая не вызывала желания, не будоражила воображения. А ведь Магнус любил все романтизировать и наделять ореолом таинственности. Он был ценителем красоты внешней и внутренней. Этакой гармонии, которой в Камилле не было.</p><p>Он в очередной раз с завистью посмотрел на Иззи, Саймона и Рафаэля. Вот только у них все шло не так гладко, как раньше. Высокий брюнет, возникший, как черт из табакерки, схватил Иззи за руку и куда-то тянул, но та упиралась и что-то кричала, только звуки музыки съедали ее слова.</p><p>— Это ее муж? — спросил Магнус у Камиллы.</p><p>Та засмеялась и ударила его по плечу (привычка, которая раздражала).</p><p>— Дурашка! Алек ее брат, — прокричала она ему на ухо.</p><p>— Понятно, — прошептал Магнус, которому было наплевать, услышит его Камилла или нет. Куда сильнее его интересовала разворачивающая семейная сцена.</p><p>Иззи разозлилась и выплеснула на Алека все содержимое своего бокала с голубой жидкостью, которая попала тому на лицо и намочила всю майку. От такого жеста парень опешил, что позволило Иззи вырваться. Рафаэль с Саймоном оттеснили ее за спину и начали что-то выговаривать Алеку. Магнус не понял, о чем шла речь, но парень, заметно психанув, развернулся и ушел, предварительно ткнув в Иззи пальцем и что-то ей сказав. </p><p>— Пойду поговорю с ней, — тут же нашлась Камилла. — Ей потребуется моя помощь. Купи мне пока Секс на пляже.</p><p>— Непременно, — улыбнулся Магнус, посчитав это своим шансом смыться. Все равно он больше не хотел проводить время с Камиллой, а эстетическое удовольствие от созерцания Иззи с Саймоном и Рафаэлем не могло продолжаться вечно. — Позаботься о ней, пока я схожу за коктейлями.</p><p>Камилла улыбнулась ему и ушла к подруге, а Магнус поспешил ретироваться. Единственной его остановкой по пути к выходу из «Фокстрота» была уборная. Он зашел в туалет, чтобы справить нужду и буквально застыл на пороге, разинув рот. Около раковины стоял Алек и застирывал свою майку, демонстрируя ладно сложенный обнаженный торс и сильные руки. Бугры его мышц напрягались при каждом движении, пока он пытался вывести с майки голубой оттенок.</p><p>Заметив, что вошедший застыл на пороге, Алек обернулся и посмотрел на него, вопросительно изогнув бровь.</p><p>— Извините, — пробормотал смутившийся Магнус, — не ожидал застать здесь обнаженного человека.</p><p>Он тихонько прошмыгнул в одну из кабинок, где сделал несколько глубоких вдохов прежде, чем справить нужду. Вот только выходить он опасался, сам не зная, почему. Присутствие этого Алека, прекрасного, как греческий бог, и обнаженного по пояс, будоражило и пробирало до поджилок. Но торчать слишком долго в кабинке тоже не хотелось. Вдруг этот парень подумает, что у Магнуса запор или, упаси господи, что он решил на него вздрочнуть.</p><p>Собрав волю и яйца в кулак (последние — метафорически), он покинул свою обитель и направился к раковине, чтобы вымыть руки. Конечно, он предпочел бы держаться от Алека подальше, но раковин было всего три, а не вымыть руки после общественной уборной — истинное кощунство.</p><p>Алек не обратил на его присутствие никакого внимания, старательно выжимая майку. Похоже, голубое пятно слишком сильно въелось в ткань, и он решил сдаться. Магнус же пытался как можно менее заметно таращиться на него, потому что не смотреть он просто не мог. Этот торс, покрытый порослью темных волос, широкая грудь, играющие при каждом движении мускулы… Все это сводило его с ума. Даже чертова сутулость Алека!</p><p>— Нравится? — не отрывая взгляда от майки, спросил тот.</p><p>— Что именно? — уточнил Магнус, оборачиваясь к нему.</p><p>Алек отложил мокрую майку на край раковины и повернулся к Магнусу всем телом, отчего его близость ощутилась особенно остро.</p><p>— То, что ты видишь, — ухмыляясь, подразнил тот.</p><p>Магнус смутился, отводя взгляд и пытаясь придумать достойное оправдание.</p><p>— Я… я не таращился. Точнее таращился, — признал он наконец, вспомнив, что является никем иным, как Магнусом Бейном! И ему следовало поддерживать образ наглеца и бунтаря. Такой бы точно не сплоховал, застав полуголого парня в туалете клуба. Впрочем, эта роль была нова для него, потому Магнус не всегда успешно скрывал свои истинные эмоции и робкую натуру за маской светского льва. — Знаешь ли, есть на что посмотреть. И да, мне понравилось, — уже более твердым тоном ответил он, чувствуя, как в панике, смешанной с неистовым желанием, трясутся его поджилки. — Надеюсь, тебя не оскорбляет мое внимание.</p><p>Магнус винил своего отца и его многочисленные измены в недавней смерти матери. Как говорится, каждый переживает горе по-своему. И Магнус решил сменить имидж и попортить Асмодею крови, но его истинная натура — скромного и замкнутого любителя искусства и книг — периодически бунтовала против такого истязания себя самого. И в присутствии Алека это противоречие слишком явно давало о себе знать.</p><p>— Все в порядке, — ответил Алек, окидывая его внимательным изучающим взглядом. — Я, в общем-то, не против.</p><p>От того, как Алек смотрел на него, Магнусу стало особенно жарко. Он тяжело сглотнул собравшуюся во рту слюну и спросил, надеясь, что его голос не даст петуха:</p><p>— Не против чего?</p><p>Алек ухмыльнулся и подошел ближе, вынуждая Магнуса попятиться. Тот отступал, пока не уперся задницей в настенную сушилку для рук и, прогибаясь в спине, неудобно уперся лопатками в стену. Вот только Алек воспринял это не как побег, а скорее, как согласие. Он приобнял его правой рукой за талию, ткань рубашки увлажнилась от этого прикосновения и начала холодить кожу. Правда, Магнус и не вспомнил об этом небольшом дискомфорте, когда левая ладонь Алека крепко сжала его ягодицу.</p><p>— Только я не целуюсь во время случайных связей, — предупредил он. — Презервативы есть?</p><p>— Эээ… — Магнус искренне опешил от подобного напора, но все же закивал. Он действительно прихватил упаковку, надеясь разложить Камиллу. Только, кажется, сейчас разложат именно его. Причем в этом самом туалете. Где-нибудь между писсуаром и раковиной.</p><p>— Вот и славно, — Алек улыбнулся ему и оттиснул от стены, притянув так близко, что Магнус мог различить запах его кожи и парфюма. А еще ментоловых сигарет, хотя Алек не был похож на курильщика, но такие обычно предпочитали девушки. Может, они принадлежали Иззи или другой…</p><p>Странное чувство ревности затопило сердце Магнуса, на мгновение заставив позабыть о том, что их с Алеком знакомству от силы минут пятнадцать. Вот только все мысли и даже пресловутая ревность испарились, стоило Алеку затащить его в относительно просторную кабинку для инвалидов. Прости, мораль и принципы, так низко Магнус еще никогда не падал. Сношаться с первым встречным, да еще и с парнем, в клубном сортире  в кабинке для людей с ограниченными способностями…</p><p>— Может, займем соседнюю? Вдруг сюда наведается кто-то…</p><p>— Когда наведаются, тогда и уступим пространство, — небрежно бросил Алек, силой усаживая его на унитаз.</p><p>Магнус почувствовал себя до крайности неловко. Он и так был ниже этого парня, а теперь и вовсе приходилось здорово задирать голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. Алек же времени даром не терял и вполне буднично, отточенными движениями расстегнул ширинку, высовывая наружу крепкий, ладный член.</p><p>— Мать честная! — прошептал Магнус, чувствуя предобморочное состояния то ли от перевозбуждения, то ли от сковавшей его паники.</p><p>Алек ласково ему улыбнулся и погладил по подбородку, скользнул рукой к губам, позволяя понять, чего именно ему бы хотелось. В тусклом свете кабинки не было заметно, как покраснел Магнус. Особенно когда один из пальцев Алека проскользнул к нему в рот, будто проверяя, достаточно ли тот хорош. Магнус боязливо прикрыл глаза и принялся посасывать палец, одной рукой касаясь того места, где за плотной тканью штанов скрывался его собственный член. Он чувствовал себя возбужденным до предела, но вместе с тем напряженным, как тетива лука, и испуганным, как лань, убегающая от хищника.</p><p>Он редко практиковал случайный секс. Не то, чтобы Магнус был ханжой, просто воспринимал мир иначе, не так, как другие. Ему хотелось лишь тех, в ком он видел необычную красоту и загадочную притягательность. Но люди в большинстве своем проявляли себя, как Камилла: цепляли с первого взгляда и разочаровывали со второго. Вот только Алек не относился ни к одной из категорий. Да, он был красив, но вместе с тем напорист и… Магнус просто не мог размышлять о нем, млея от того, как с ним обращался Алек. Без раболепного благоговения перед его фамилией и деньгами, без оглядки на то, что он парень или выглядит, как фрик. Выдуманный образ сейчас казался Магнусу до невообразимого нелепым и жалким.</p><p>— Посмотри на меня, — приказал Алек все еще жмурящемуся Магнусу.</p><p>Тот подчинился скорее от неожиданности и любопытства, нежели из-за самих слов Алека.</p><p>— У тебя очень красивые глаза, — сказал он, улыбаясь и скользя подушечкой большого пальца по щеке. — Я хочу, чтобы ты смотрел на меня. Хочу видеть выражение твоих глаз.</p><p>А затем Алек вынул изо рта Магнуса палец и заменил его собственным членом. Тот зажмурился по привычке, но, вспомнив о просьбе (или приказе?) Алека, вновь открыл глаза, уставившись на него. Головка была терпкой на вкус, несколько горьковатой, но вместе с тем от нее разило чем-то мужским, мускусным, и это срывало Магнусу крышу. Он застонал, принимая его глубже, чувствуя, как с непривычки слезятся глаза, обхватил основание рукой и сделал несколько торопливых движений, выбивая из Алека чуть более громкий вздох. Но даже он прозвучал, как музыка.</p><p>Не в силах больше сдерживаться, Магнус расстегнул брюки и начал ласкать себя, несколько позабыв про свое основное занятие. Тогда Алек положил ладонь ему на затылок и притянул ближе, проникая глубже. Глаза Магнуса вновь заслезились, но он вернул свое внимание члену Алека, усиленно его облизывая и втягивая щеки, когда пропускал его внутрь. А затем он поймал нужный ритм, видя, как его партнер запрокинул голову и как напряглись мышцы его шеи.</p><p>Магнус думал, что сейчас Алек кончит ему в рот, гадая, какой окажется на вкус его сперма. Но тот отстранился, хватая Магнуса за грудки и резко вздергивая вверх с унитаза. Он только и успел, что сдавленно вскрикнуть и попытаться не запутаться в собственных штанах. Алек прижал его к холодному кафелю, покрывая беспорядочными поцелуями его лицо и шею, активно заканчивая начатое собственное рукой. Магнус почувствовал укол обиды, в конце концов, он практически довел Алека до оргазма! А тот с ним не особенно и церемонился.</p><p>Зато подобная близость позволила рассмотреть его лицо, когда тот кончал. Алек сильнее зажмуривался, распахивал рот, как рыба, выброшенная на берег. Это было безусловно прекрасно. Магнусу захотелось увидеть хотя бы еще один оргазм Алека, но тот уже кончил и тяжело дышал, приходя в норму.</p><p>— Где презервативы? — спросил Алек, чуть отстранившись и вытирая руку туалетной бумагой.</p><p>Магнус полез в задний карман и, с замирающим сердцем, протянул ему коробочку.</p><p>— Смазка есть?</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Давно был принимающей стороной? — спокойно спросил Алек, закончив приводить себя в порядок. Он вытащил презерватив и задумчиво посмотрел на Магнуса.</p><p>— Ээээ… — протянул тот, не отвечая на вопрос.</p><p>— Мне нужно понять, насколько хорошо ты подготовлен.</p><p>— Не очень хорошо, — честно признался Магнус.</p><p>— И смазки нет... </p><p>Магнус отрицательно покачал головой, ожидая, что на этом они разойдутся.</p><p>— Хорошо, — выдохнул Алек, приблизившись и развернув его лицом к стене.</p><p>Магнус прикусил губу, пытаясь понять, что будет дальше. Холодные, влажные от слюны пальцы коснулись его, проверяя упругость и осторожно растягивая около входа. Он ждал боли и неприятных ощущений, но вместо этого почувствовал, как ладони Алека ложатся на его ягодицы и раздвигают их, а затем мягкий язык скользит между ними.</p><p>— Господи, — сдавленно пискнул Магнус, утыкаясь лбом в кафель и млея от ощущений.</p><p>Он выпячивал задницу навстречу движениям языка и легонько постанывал, пытаясь сдержать себя. Когда Алек достаточно смазал его слюной, он надел один из презервативов на палец, чтобы воспользоваться небольшим покрытием из смазки, и ввел его в Магнуса, подготавливая к более масштабному проникновению.</p><p>— Больно? — спросил Алек, когда тот дернулся он неожиданного вторжения.</p><p>— Скорее… странно, — глухо признался Магнус. — Ощущения необычные.</p><p>— Не беспокойся, — прошептал он, целуя его в основание шеи, — тебе будет очень хорошо.</p><p>— Я и не сомневаюсь, — пролепетал он, полностью доверяя Алеку.</p><p>Когда палец заменил член, то Магнус сжался от боли. У него даже почернело перед глазами, но Алек крепко его обнимал и шептал успокаивающие слова.</p><p>— Расслабься, тогда станет лучше, — попросил он.</p><p>— Не могу, — признался Магнус, вновь зажмуриваясь.</p><p>Тогда Алек положил ладонь ему на грудь, нежно его поглаживая и вместе с тем удерживая на месте, и начал двигаться. Сперва плавно и нежно, дожидаясь, пока Магнус не расслабится. Тот был напряжен, пытаясь хоть немного отпустить себя, но удалось ему это не сразу, а по мере того, как Алек начал доставлять ему больше наслаждения, чем боли. Но когда он вошел во вкус, то застонал, откинувшись назад и прижавшись всем телом к Алеку. Вызывая тем самым его добродушный смешок и изменение скорости и темпа. Теперь движения стали быстрее и хаотичнее. Алек тяжело дышал и наслаждался сбившимися хриплыми вскриками Магнуса. Когда он замедлялся, переходя на более нежный темп, то тот озвучивал свою требовательную просьбу:</p><p>— Еще!</p><p>К тому моменту, когда они уже почти закончили, в дверь кабинки настойчиво постучались.</p><p>— Господа, не могли бы вы уединиться в другом месте, — попросил кто-то, явно один из работников клуба.</p><p>Магнус переполошился не на шутку, пытаясь отстраниться, но Алек лишь крепче его обнял и продолжил двигаться, вызывая больший прилив возбуждения, смешанного со смущением. Магнус никогда бы не подумал, что его может так будоражить секс в общественном месте, когда вас по факту застукали на месте преступления. Но не прошло и десятка секунд, как он кончил с немым вскриком.</p><p>— Я думал, ты будешь более шумным на финишной прямой, — прошептал ему на ухо Алек.</p><p>— Господа, — стук в дверь повторился, — не заставляйте меня взламывать замок.</p><p>— Мы уже выходим, — лениво ответил Алек, чмокнув Магнуса в висок и покидая его тело. — Можете подать майку, которая лежит около раковины? — попросил он, стягивая с себя презерватив и завязывая его.</p><p>Магнус не мог смотреть в глаза Алеку, протирая себя туалетной бумагой и прикусив губу.<br/>Человек по ту сторону двери услужливо выполнил просьбу. В туалете послышались шепотки и чьи-то смешки. Возможно, Магнус их выдумал, потому что готовился идти к выходу под чужое неодобрение и порицание. Но Алек взял его за руку и потянул за собой.</p><p>— Александр, — удивился сотрудник клуба, который ломился к ним в кабинку. — Вас проводят на выход. Будем признательны, если Вы больше не обремените нас своим визитом.</p><p>— Я пришел из-за Иззи. Так что, если не хочешь видеть меня здесь, то не пускай и ее. Все просто, Ходж.</p><p>Тот ничего не ответил, только указал рукой на выход.</p><p>— Охрана вас проводит.</p><p>Магнус смутно помнил, как они покинули клуб и как Алек поймал ему такси, отправив домой. Он только смущенно пялился себе под ноги, чувствуя себя дешевой шлюхой, которую охрана вытолкала из клуба за непристойное поведение. Впрочем, не совсем так: он чувствовал себя чертовски охуенно оттраханной шлюхой. И хоть секс ему понравился, но повторять подобный опыт он не собирался.</p><p>Окончательно он привел мысли в порядок уже после того, как принял душ и валялся на своей мягкой кровати, таращась в потолок. В этот момент единственное, о чем он вспомнил, был Алек. Магнус даже не спросил его номера или фамилии, чтобы отыскать в одной из социальных сетей.</p><p>— Александр, — повторил он, глупо улыбаясь. — Ты мне понравился.</p><p>Уснул Магнус практически сразу, слишком утомленный обилием событий и поздним возвращением.</p><p>***</p><p>— Магнус Бейн, я требую объяснений! Немедленно! — послышался разъяренный голос Асмодея.</p><p>— Что еще? — сонно щурясь, спросил тот.</p><p>Отец швырнул в него свежий выпуск газеты и, багровея, велел:</p><p>— Чтобы к вечеру твоих вещей больше не было в моем доме!</p><p>— Вообще-то, это и мой дом. Как минимум, его половина согласно маминому завещанию. Если что-то не нравится, то проваливай сам, — огрызнулся Магнус, распахивая передовицу и погружаясь в чтение.</p><p>Один из репортеров опубликовал огромную статью об их с Александром подвигах и даже приложил фото-доказательство с их позорным шествием на выход под присмотром охраны. Алек был в мокрой майке, на груди которой по-прежнему виднелось голубое пятно, он тащил за собой Магнуса, будто они были влюбленной парочкой. А подзаголовок гласил следующее: «Скандально известный наследник «Бейн Индастриз» закрутил роман с самым желанным женихом Америки!» Он с жадностью впился в текст, отыскивая информацию о том, что Александр Лайтвуд, основатель и один из управляющих самой популярной IT-компании современности, был завидным холостяком, сыном богатых родителей и впервые показался со своим избранником, который подбил этого праведного парня нарушить общественный порядок.</p><p>Магнус рассмеялся, игнорируя нотации, которые продолжал читать ему Асмодей. Во-первых, потому что на самом деле именно «пай-мальчик» Алек был инициатором нарушения общественного порядка, а во-вторых, потому что теперь он знал его фамилию! Да и найти самого желанного жениха Америки труда не составит.</p><p>— Ты меня вообще слушаешь?! — багровея, проорал Асмодей.</p><p>— Не-а, — честно признался Магнус, откидываясь на подушки с глуповатой улыбкой.</p><p>Асмодей продолжил причитать, насколько ему не повезло с сыном, и покинул комнату, громко хлопнув дверью напоследок. Но Магнуса это не заботило, потому что он плавал в своих фантазиях, представляя, как лучше связаться с Алеком. В этот момент зазвонил его телефон, Магнус глянул на дисплей, который демонстрировал незнакомый номер, и принял вызов, после чего поднес трубку к уху, ничего не говоря собеседнику.</p><p>— Доброе утро, Магнус, — послышался знакомый голос.</p><p>— Александр? — уточнил он с жадным пылом.</p><p>— Он самый, — рассмеялся тот. — Как насчет чашечки кофе этим чудесным днем?</p><p>Магнус прикусил губу, сдерживая довольную улыбку.</p><p>— Соглашусь только если бонусом к кофе будет идти круассан, — ответил он.</p><p>— Я хотел предложить нечто более интересное, но круассан так круассан.</p><p>— Более интересное? — протянул Магнус, веселясь. — Чизбургер, например?</p><p>— Не совсем. Если проводить гастрономическую аналогию, то я предпочел бы накормить тебя хот-догами.</p><p>— Если мне не изменяет память, то ты накормил меня ими вчера.</p><p>Алек издал смешок, после чего заметил:</p><p>— При свете дня ты куда смелее, как я посмотрю. И хот-доги тебе очень даже понравились.</p><p>— Я этого не говорил, — кокетливо протянул Магнус. — Что же до смелости, то она не зависит от времени суток. Скорее от наличия рядом со мной одного наглого парня, вытворяющего смущающие вещи, в которых потом обвиняют именно меня.</p><p>— Видел статью, — Алек улыбнулся. — Надеюсь, мы еще дадим прессе повод посудачить о том, как плохо ты влияешь на меня. Может, даже не один раз.</p><p>— Что ж… звучит заманчиво. Я про кофе с круассанами.</p><p>— Скину адрес встречи смс. Сегодня в три, тебе будет удобно?</p><p>Магнус посмотрел на настенные часы. Времени на сборы было предостаточно.</p><p>— Более чем, дорогой. Буду ждать встречи.</p><p>— Это взаимно, Магнус, — ухмыльнулся Алек. — До вечера.</p><p>— Увидимся, — подтвердил тот, после чего сбросил вызов и продолжил валяться, таращась в потолок с глуповатой, но счастливой улыбкой.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>